


“Can’t miss what I never knew.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Young Love [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “Just tell me,” he said at last, tired to wait for an answer.Ohno looked around and leaned in; Ninomiya followed his friend’s movement and so did Sho.“It’s about Aiba. People say he is transferring to Chiba and that today is his last day here.”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Young Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“Can’t miss what I never knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Second drabble of this series. This time, it's from Sho's point of view! It's a bit sad, but don't worry, there is another drabble to the series! ❤

Sho walked for the crowded school alleys and after ten minutes, he reached his classroom, located on the left side of the building. As soon as he came in, he was greeted by his friends, who seemed rather uncomfortable suddenly.

“What is it? Were you badmouthing me?” he joked, taking off his coat and scarf.

“No, but…” Ninomiya started, eyes shifting over to Ohno.

He stared at them confused, not understanding what they were hiding. By their expression, it didn’t seem something nice.

“Just tell me,” he said at last, tired to wait for an answer.

Ohno looked around and leaned in; Ninomiya followed his friend’s movement and so did Sho.

“It’s about Aiba. People say he is transferring to Chiba and that today is his last day here.”

Those words made Sakurai become a stone. His eyes not blinking, his hands not moving, his lungs not breathing. He came to his senses only when Nino shook him gently. He coughed and forced a smile.

“This is for the best. He can start anew now.”

“Sho,” Ohno called him, but he refused to look at him and he sat down on his seat, already taking out his books.

When he had advised Aiba to change school, he didn’t think that the guy would really do that. However, as someone who went through the same experience, he could understand the desire to erase all the unpleasant memories and forget about the pain. He had tried to do that since the first day he came here and he had finally managed to move on, so, Sho hoped the same happiness for Aiba.

Sakurai would be lying, though, if he said that the other student’s departure didn’t make him sad.

“You’re going to be okay?” 

“It’s not about me, guys, it’s about him. If he decided this way, then it means that it would be best for him.”

“I wonder why he didn’t tell us anything… We’ve been hanging out together for a while after all,” Ninomiya mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Probably because he couldn’t stand to see those sad faces?”

They turned toward the owner of the voice, their friend Matsumoto who had just arrived, “Especially yours, Sho; it’s freaking obvious.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sakurai replied, avoiding his gaze.

“I’m talking about your damn crush.”

He closed the book he had just opened, and finally looked at his friend, “What do you want me to do? To stop him? To tell him to stay here?”

“No, but you can tell him about your feelings.”

“I bet that he would like to talk to you one last time. Who knows, maybe he feels the same about you,” said Ohno, trying to stir up in him some courage.

“We’re not that close. We’re not even friends…”

Ninomiya snorted, before slamming his hands on Sakurai’s desk, drawing the attention of the rest of their classmates. That didn’t seem to bother him since he stared down at Sho’s eyes, almost piercing through his soul.

“If you don’t tell him today you may regret it later on.”

Sakurai replied with the same serious tone his friend had just used, “He didn’t tell me anything about transferring. Isn’t this enough as proof that he doesn’t feel the same way I do?”

“You will never know for sure if you don’t face him,” Ohno tried.

He appreciated what his friends were trying to do, but he had decided long before to not let his feeling known by Aiba. There were literally zero chances that he would have returned his feelings.

Sho leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, sighing. His friends followed, shaking their heads defeated. With the corner of his eye, he saw Nino and Jun exchanging some looks, before the younger boy turned towards him.

“Sho…” he started, clearing his throat, “Think how would it be if he actually felt the same way. You could end up together. Wouldn’t you miss his kisses, his hugs, his words?”

Sakurai chuckled bitterly, “Can’t miss what I never knew.”


End file.
